History Lesson
by kelles
Summary: Alucard tells Integral about the last woman he desired and takes advantage of its effect on her. Many Dracula references, as he recalls his first night with Mina. A&I lemon. written for anotherfanwriter. ONE SHOT. [C]


**AN: **This is anime based AxI - written as a gift ficlet for _anotherfanwriter_ . There are some Dracula references in the fic as Alucard tells Integral about the last woman he desired. Naturally, since the words are coming from Alucard, they are to be taken with a grain of salt. His verision differs just a little smirk from Bram Stoker's.

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or Dracula.

* * *

"Check mate, Alucard." Integral said as she moved to capture Alucard's queen. She suspected he had had let her win despite his promise that he wouldn't. Alucard could have read her mind to predict her moves. Integral hadn't felt his prying like she usually did, so perhaps he had kept his other promise. 

"You win, Master. I think I gave away too many secrets during all of the games we've played over the years. I taught you too well." Integral was the one person that Alucard did not mind losing to. It proved how well he had molded Integral into perfection. If his Master had been unable to beat him in a simple game of chess, then he would have failed.

"I played chess with Walter too, Alucard. I think you are giving yourself too much credit." Integral smirked. Alucard was so damn vein at times.

"And who do you think taught Walter how to play chess? It was I who taught him when he first came to Hellsing, Master"

"Oh was it? I thought it my father had taught him. Never mind, Alucard. It doesn't really matter who the teacher was. I won – you have to make good on your part of the wager."

Alucard grinned, he was going to enjoy this. He already knew what Integral was going to ask.

"Yes I do, Master. What would you like to know about my past?"

Integral inhaled slowly on her cigar as she concentrated on the task at hand. It was not often that her servant offered revealing something about his history and the subject of Alucard's past was something that fascinated her. She would never admit it to him, nor use her power over him to uncover his secrets. Integral never abused the power that she had inherited when her father died. "Tell me about **her**, Alucard."

Alucard knew who Integral meant of course just as he knew what question she was going to ask before the words ever left her mouth. "Mina." He said simply.

"Yes, Alucard. Tell me what she was like...what it was like when you two were together."

"Ahh, but that is two questions, Master."

"Just tell me, Alucard."

"Okay Integral, you win. I could never tell you no." Alucard wished the same was true of her. Integral was only too good at saying no to him.

Integral smirked. _I enjoy winning our verbal spars too much._ "Well, Alucard?"

"Where should I start, Integral?"

"I don't know, Alucard. Just start already." Integral was growing impatient.

"She was incredibly like you, Master. Beautiful, strong, high moral principles, intelligent, and yet, different too."

"How's that, Alucard?"

"She had a passionate side that no one ever saw. Only me. She surely never showed it to her idiot husband."

"How do you know I don't share that trait with her?" Integral taunted him.

"Well, until you reveal that side of yourself, Integral, it doesn't exist for me."

Integral had to chuckle at that reply. "Well, go on Alucard."

"She shares your sense of duty. That was why her aid van Helsing in my capture. Underneath though, it hurt her to do so, Integral."

"Oh it did?"

"You do know that she called to me in her dreams? After Lucy died, I had decided I was going to look for my fun elsewhere. I knew that those men would pursue me if I continued. But, then she arrived." Alucard remembered the first time he had seen her.

"So she really did call to you in her dreams?" Integral asked, she wasn't sure whether to believe Alucard or not.

"Yes, Master, she did. What do you think drew me there? Mina did." Alucard seemed to be in another time, another place as he remembered. "I can tell you about our first night, Integral."

"You could, but will you?" She sensed her Servant was challenging her, seeing if she would back off. Of course Integral Hellsing never backed down from a challenge.

"Of course, Integral." Alucard got up and sat on the table directly in front of Integral. He wanted to see every emotion in her face when he told her. "Like I said, Integral, she called to me in her dreams. I entered her room as mist and reformed. I could smell her sweet blood the moment I entered her room. Her husband had left her alone. Idiot. Who could leave such a woman alone? He did not deserve her. I couldn't resist tasting her. She enjoyed it almost as much as I. Do you know how she moaned when I drank from her?"

Integral knew she should have told Alucard to stop his story. Knew it was wrong to continue. But, she could not. "No, Alucard, tell me."

Alucard stroked Integral's hair as he continued his story, his voice seemed almost hypnotic to Integral. "Yes, when I bit her the first time, she opened her eyes and looked at me. She did not push me away, Integral. She pulled me closer to her and moaned. Mina told me not to stop. And it did not end there."

"So Alucard, in this fantasy of yours, where did it end?"

"Integral, every word I speak is true. I would not lie to you – you are my Master. I can't lie to you."

Integral nodded, "Okay, Alucard, I shouldn't accuse you of lying. It is just quite different then what was written."

"Are you referring to that dreaded book? That idiot got so much wrong. He was friends with the men, with Jonathan, you know. So of course he would not write the truth about what Mina felt."

"So tell me, Servant, the truth."

Alucard ran his fingers down Integral's body as he spoke into her mind. Some things were better when they were not spoke aloud.

_After I finished drinking her exquisite blood, I could smell her arousal. She needed me to touch her. She moaned my name, my true name, when I pinched her nipples and fondled her breast. But, we both wanted more the that. Her body was calling to me, Integral. I had to taste all of her, Integral She screamed as tasted her desire, when I licked her juices. I knew our time was short – that the men would be there in a few minutes. But, it was she who ask me...for the ultimate sin. She climbed on top of me and brought herself down on my cock. I could tell it hurt her when I went inside._

Alucard slipped his hands inside of Integral's blouse, which he had pulled out of her pants. He gently caressed her breast. Integral was strong as she refused to moan. Alucard could sense how difficult it was for her to resist.

"Go on." Integral said in a breath voice, barely able to speak.

"I fucked her gently, Integral until I knew the pain had stopped. I almost lost control when her muscles tightened around me. She looked so beautiful when she came." Alucard whispered into Integral's ear.

As he spoke Alucard had moved his hands inside of his Master's pants. At last she lost her battle with becoming aroused and moaned. Alucard explored his Master's wet center with his fingers. It was not the first time he had done this but it was not something she allowed very often. Integral tried to deny her very human needs. As his fingers stroked her, his shadows went inside her. Integral shuddered from the intensity of the sensations her servant caused. She did not have the strength to fight him when he cut her wrist with his long nail. Alucard brought her wrist up to his mouth and licked up the drops of blood. It still tasted as sweet as the day he had met her. As Alucard fed from the wound he inflicted on her, his shadows continued to caress and shag her. Integral trembled as her body finally reached a climax. Then she pulled her wrist away from Alucard's mouth, wiping it on her shirt.

"Alucard, I did not give my permission to drink my blood. That was to be your reward, if you won. You lost, I hope you know what this means. I have to punish you now." Integral opened her desk drawer and removed her letter opener.

"Oh Master, you know how much I love to be punished..." Alucard smirked. He so loved manipulating Integral.


End file.
